1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for pairing physical devices to virtual devices to create an immersive environment.
2. Description of Related Art
As online gaming and virtual collaboration/interaction becomes increasingly complex, there exists a need for these environments to take increasing advantage of real world resources in order to become increasingly immersive and add to the player's suspension of disbelief. Currently, gaming and virtual worlds are largely limited to the resources programmed into the in-game or in-world environment, and thus have limited content and scope. Controls for virtual devices (e.g. audio, visual, etc.) are rendered in-game or in-world without any knowledge of the hardware that is running the gaming or metaverse application. This is a limitation of the current art, especially as devices are becoming more intelligent and information is able to be passed onto any pervasive device.